The present invention relates to baby tricycles, and more particularly to a folding collapsible baby tricycle that can be conveniently collapsed when not in use.
A baby tricycle is a child's vehicle with three wheels moved by the feet. When exercising, the parents may help the child ride a baby tricycle. However, regular baby tricycles are commonly not collapsible. They occupy much storage space when not in use. FIG. 1 shows a baby tricycle according to the prior art. As illustrated, the baby tricycle comprises a head unit 10 holding a pair of handlebars 11, a front wheel 13 and a pair of pedals 12, a rear wheel frame 16 holding a pair of rear wheels 17, a main shaft 14 fixedly connected between the head unit 10 and the rear wheel frame 16, and a saddle 15 mounted on the main shaft 14. When riding the baby tricycle, the child holds the handlebars 11 with the hands, and pedals the pedal 12 with the feet, thereby causing the baby tricycle to move forwards. Because the front and rear ends of the main shaft 14 are respectively welded to the head unit 10 and the rear wheel frame 16, the whole structure of the baby tricycle is not folding collapsible, therefore the baby tricycle occupies much storage space during its delivery.